Bella and The Wolf
by Entropic Kitten
Summary: Entry for the Once Upon A Twilight Comp. Summary: When Jacob gets sick Bella goes against Edward’s wishes and rushes to his bedside. Little Red Riding Hood with a slight Twilight twist.


**ONCE UPON A TWILIGHT CONTEST**

**Title: Bella and the Wolf  
Author: Entropic Kitten  
Rating: T  
POV: Third Person  
Word Count: 1137  
Summary: When Jacob gets sick Bella goes against Edward's wishes and rushes to his bedside. Little Red Riding Hood with a slight Twilight twist.**

_**This story is being submitted as an entry for the Once Upon a Twilight Contest, hosted by wishimight and staceygirl aka jackbauer. For complete contest details, to read the rest of the contest submissions, or if you are interested in entering, please visit the contest community at:  
http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Once_Upon_a_Twilight/72145/  
Entries accepted until 8/20/09  
Voting begins 8/22/09**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Once upon a time there lived a teenage girl whose name was a reflection of her appearance. Bella Swan, she was called, and she was a beautiful girl indeed; with her long mahogany locks and her chestnut eyes contrasting with her creamy complexion, though Bella never saw herself clearly and that only added to her allure.

Bella had a friend who was named Jacob Black, Jacob was a tall Quilette boy with dark skin and long dark hair. Bella's boyfriend Edward had asked her not to hang out with Jacob, saying that he was dangerous, but Bella knew that Edward was just jealous of Jacob. Which was silly as Bella loved Edward and Jacob was her friend.

Edward only didn't like Jacob because he had helped her to discover that Edward was a vampire, even though Jacob didn't realise that was what he had done when he told her of the 'cold ones' and the wolves in the legends of the Quilette tribe.

One day Bella was going to see a movie with Jacob when he suddenly started to feel sick. "Bells, I think I'd better go home. I'm not feeling so great." He said, halfway through the movie.

Bella was very concerned about her friend and quickly rushed him home. As Bella returned to her own home she decided that she would cook him some hot soup to make him feel better, and she hurriedly made the soup for him.

As she was driving towards Jacob's house she heard the howl of a wolf in the distance, but thought nothing of it, suddenly realizing she'd forgotten her glasses but she didn't turn around to get them because Edward would try to stop her going to Jacob's house as he was not allowed to go there with her and he did not trust Jacob.

Once she pulled up outside Jacob's house she saw it was dark and there was not much noise coming from inside. Knocking softly, as she was afraid to wake him if he were asleep, she grew worried when there was no answer. Hearing a glass break from inside she grabbed the spare key the Black's kept under the welcome mat and quickly opened the door.

"Jacob? Billy?" She called into the dark house once she had the door open.

~*~

Upon arriving home Jacob found that his temperature was way above normal and he felt as though someone had broken all the bones in his body. Falling into bed he was asleep within seconds.

When Jacob woke up it was dark in the house but he could hear his father, Billy, wheeling his wheelchair around in the kitchen. The thought of the kitchen jolted him into action, he was positively ravenous. Jacob climbed out of bed and slowly walked downstairs.

"Who's there?" Billy asked when he heard the footsteps.

"It's just me dad," Replied Jacob; "I'm starving."

Jacob entered the kitchen slowly as his body felt as though it had caught fire and his skin was positively writhing.

Billy looked at him, terrified, as he suddenly turned into a wolf right there in the kitchen. Jacob looked at Billy, immobile in his wheelchair and leapt at him, gobbling him up quickly.

Looking around Jacob found that he was still hungry. And he started nosing around at the glasses on the shelf, knocking them to the ground. Several of them shattered as they hit the tile.

A car pulled up outside and Jacob could hear footsteps on the gravel leading up to the house.

Tap, tap, tap. Someone was knocking on the door. Jacob licked his lips waiting for the person to enter so he could have dessert.

"Jacob? Billy?" Bella's voice called as the door swung open.

When Jacob heard her voice he suddenly found himself human again and naked. He rushed upstairs to his bed; leaping under the covers he called out to her. "I'm upstairs. Come up."

~*~

Bella was worried about Billy when she found the empty wheelchair sitting in the kitchen but hearing Jacob's voice she figured that everything was alright as Jacob would be a lot more worried and stressed if something had happened to his father.

Following Jacob's voice she went upstairs and found herself in Jacob's room. When Bella turned on the light she saw that Jacob was sitting up in bed looking much better than the last time she'd seen him.

She handed him the soup she cooked and as she did so his hand brushed hers.

"You're really burning up Jacob." She said, worriedly pressing her hand to his forehead to feel his temperature.

"I'm fine." He grunted, digging into the soup as soon as she let the bowl go.

Bella took the empty bowl downstairs and returned to find Jacob was now wearing a hoodie on and had the hood pulled up, he'd also turned the lights in the room off.

Looking at the arms of the hoodie she remarked. "Why Jacob, what big arms you have."

"All the better to hug you with, Bells." He replied in a gruff voice.

Looking at the lump of his legs under the blanket she noticed he was taking up a lot of the bed. "Jacob, what big legs you have!"

"All the better to run with, Bells."

The front of the hoodie slipped a bit and Bella hazily made out his face in the darkened room, feeling stupid for forgetting her glasses as she struggled to focus on his face.

"Jacob, what big eyes you have!"

"All the better to see you with, Bells."

A car driving past illuminated the room briefly, long enough for Bella to see a flash of teeth.

"Jacob, what big teeth you have!"

"All the better to eat you up with."

And, saying these words, Jacob leapt out of his bed in his wolf form to try to eat Bella up.

Bella screamed when she finally noticed that Jacob was a wolf and turned to run away, but tripped over her own feet as she had always been very clumsy. Bella hit the ground hard and knocked all the air out of her lungs.

Coughing, Bella curled up in the fetal position and squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the wolf to eat her.

Nothing happened for a while and Bella realised that she could hear the sounds of furniture breaking and she quickly opened her eyes to see that Edward was fighting the wolf.

When Edward grabbed a knife from his pocket and sliced the wolf's stomach open Billy Black tumbled out coughing loudly and breathing all the air he could get deeply.

"Now will you listen to me when I tell you not to do something Bella?" Edward asked exasperatedly while checking her for any injuries.

"I'm sorry Edward." Bella replied meekly. "I just thought you were jealous."

* * *

**A/N: So I dunno if I'm allowed to post this yet seeing as entries haven't actually started being accepted, but I so don't care. LOL**

**Tis a lame story I know... I don't really remember little red riding hood all that well. I'll write another entry on the weekend ok lovelies? =]**

**Review.**


End file.
